


it's about time

by glacecherie



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: Gabe baby talks Zoey in swedish and Tyson has another very normal reaction of grimacing into the middle distance, because this is almost as bad as when Gabe was cuddling a real baby and he'd been torn between saying "hey big head, fuck you" and "I want you to make me come so hard I pass out".It's whatever. He'll nail it. He'll nail it just like he wants Gabe to nail him to the wall.He won't lead with that, though.





	it's about time

Tyson is renowned for putting his foot in his mouth at any given opportunity. He knows this. He especially knows this when it comes to Gabe, because come on. Look at the guy. He's tall and he has stupid good hair on his stupid big head and he's sat in Tyson's living room right now looking stupidly soft in borrowed sweats too short for him and laughing his stupid laugh because it's movie night and -

Tyson takes a deep breath.

He is absolutely 100% fine with the fact that he's head over heels for the gorgeous guy in one of his too-short-in-the-sleeve sweaters who leans into how affectionate Tyson is. It's cool that he's gonna, y'know. Confess or some shit. He just needs however long the romcom he'd picked is to collect himself. Or something.

-

He ends up dithering and playing for time by making popcorn from scratch, aka pouring it into a pan and hoping for the best.

He could always chicken out. He's done it twice before, but when he was drunk he ended up refusing to leave Nate's bed because he was tearful and needed to vent, and it sorta psyched him up.

(Nate said: "I don't know man, maybe third time lucky", and then "please drink some water", and finally, right as Tyson passed out; "Why are you always the little spoon?", so here he is.)

As a sidenote, fuck Nate. He doesn't know shit, being the little spoon is the best. Also, he's too big for Tyson to spoon.

-

Eventually he makes him way back and flops down on the couch, making sure not to step on Zoey.

"Why did you bring her again?" Tyson asks, fishing out a plain kernel for her to delicately seize from his fingers. Not that he's complaining. She is very much open to bribery and Tyson very much needs an emotional support animal. Zoey whuffs and rests her head against Tyson's knee and her body again Gabe and the domesticity of it all is making Tyson want to crush the mug he's holding with his bare hands.

Gabe reaches to pet her unconsciously, not taking his eyes off Netflix as he hunts for a romcom that suits his haughty standards. Their hands touch. Tyson's heart does not skip a beat, because he is not a thirteen year old girl.

'There's a storm coming and she gets scared."

"Her and me both!" He replies, meaning I get scared sometimes too, but Gabe takes is as him being afraid of thunder and crows with laughter.

"Poor baby. It's okay, I'll protect you."

Tyson scowls and mumbles that that isn't what he meant and Gabe gives him a smug look but -

"Anyway, what did you pick?" He asks instead. "If it's in Swedish it's an automatic veto."

Gabe smacks him around the head easily.

"I'm not rising to that. It's about this guy, and he can travel time, and he falls in love."

"Right?"

"But obviously, stuff goes wrong, but there is a dog."

Tyson pauses.

"Wait, are you selling this to me by saying local romantic disaster is romantic disaster. Also there's a dog? Have you been talking to Nate?"

Gabe looks at him weirdly.

'No, should I hav- you know what, never mind. Press play."

"You press play." He says, just to be a brat, but he does do it.

-

About halfway through, Gabe stretches his arm along the back of the sofa, and Tyson very very courageously doesn't jump when it means he's sort of pressed shoulder to thigh against Gabe's side. He's trying to move discretely away when a thunderclap outside scares Zoe into his - their - laps. She is not small. He's effectively pinned here in blonde chiseled stallion hell.

Gabe baby talks her in swedish and Tyson has another very normal reaction of grimacing into the middle distance, because this is almost as bad as when Gabe was cuddling a real baby and he'd been torn between saying "hey big head, fuck you" and "I want you to make me come so hard I pass out".

It's whatever. He'll work it out. He'll nail it just like he wants Gabe to nail him to the wall.

He won't lead with that, though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> We Are All Avs Fans or I Relate Too Much To Hot Mess Tyson whomstiwouldpeg
> 
> I am new to this pairing so forgive me if there's any ooc-ness.


End file.
